A Master High Love Story
by BookwormWolfie
Summary: WELCOME TO MH. Tails and his sister(snow) reunite, and everything is happy. But Cream hates him, cosmo is alive, and Eggman has somebody he can use. Taiream, Sonamy, Shadamy, Taismo, Tailsmo, OC x OC x OC, Charmsnow.
1. the Triptych

Tails didn't like flying anymore. Five years had passed since Cosmo died, and the whole crew had broken up. Sonic and Tails lived together, of course, Shadow stayed with Rouge, and Knuckles had gone off to somewhere he didn't want to tell anybody.

Amy was at Master University with Tails. Today she was skipping along, hair in twin tails like any other stupid kid, pelting Tails with questions about Sonic. Tails had zoned her out.

"_Tails!"_ she protested, "quit doing that, idiot."

Tails sighed. He stopped and turned to face Amy, lifting a brow. "If you want to know _so badly, _why the hell won't you go ask him?!" he snapped, crossing his arms. Amy blinked. "Alright, sheesh, give me the attitude, but don't do it to Cream." She gave him a pleading look. "Kid's had enough of your bullying already," she added. Tails softened, but only slightly. "Cream," he whispered, dragging his eyes away. Then he frowned again. "Fine."

"Fine yourself kid," Amy murmured.

Sonic worried. Really, he did. But today he had some other thing to worry about.

He and Amy went to different schools, sure, but they were the same University and had...friendly competition.

Boy, he needed Tails. The old Tails, not this...

Four years and he'd be going to college.

School wasn't Sonic's thing, really. No battles.

But...then...nothing either.

No Shadow.

No Rouge.

No Knuckles.

No Tikal.

No Chris.

No...No...No Amy.

"Mr SONIC!"

Sonic's head snapped up. The teacher, frowning, was holding out a piece of chalk. A problem was on the board.

Sonic bit his lip. He REALLY needed Tails.

Meanwhile, everybody was staring at the new girl. Her clothes were different. It was only her triple tails that attracted everybody.

"Tails!" someone yelped. "Tails should see her."

"I thought he was the only one..."

"Yeah. They look alike...so much...Don't they?"

"Hope they don't ACT alike."

"It'd be great though, if we had another mechanic."

A hawk stood and pointed towards the door. "Look!"

Tails was staring awkwardly at the crowd gathered around the pure white Kitsune. His twin tails formed a fort around his feet, but the girl had three, and all of them were wagging angrily. Tails felt a faint spark of recognition, but then sighed and said, "Alright, everybody. Nothing to see here, go on."

His classmates groaned.

Meanwhile, Tails made friends with the new kid. Her name was Snow, and she thought she was the only multi-tailed kit there was! She wasn't blushing like any of the other girls, but instead was happily chatting away with Tails. She had a LOT in common.

"Sure I've never seen you before?" Tails asked. "You look so familiar."

"Same here," Snow said.

Tails gave her the beginnings of a smile. "Maybe we should hang out some time. Not from here?"

"Nope," Snow said, waving. Her eyes glazed over. 'Not really,' she bit her bottom lip and Tails leaned in close.

"July eighteenth?" Tails asked, giving her a grin.

"Deal."

As he turned, He found Cream beside her locker. Cheese perched higher on her head.

"Hey Tailsy-Tails," Cheese greeted sadly. She had changed her style and lost the poofy school orange dress and replaced it with a red one. To Amy, it was cute, but Tails had to admit...this wasn't the innocent Cream he knew...

"Hey Creampuff...I mean, Cream..." he said, losing the smile. Suddenly Cream slammed her locker door. Hard.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she roared. "You forgot! YOU FORGOT!"

Tails stepped back, horrified, as Cream approached, glaring, while the chao tried desperately to stop her.

"You...you...forgot...her...birthday...the...promi se...we...made...five...years...ago..." Cream sobbed. Her knees went weak; she fell down, and landed in Tails' arms. "Cosmo's birthday.' he whispered. 'I never forget her, Cream, I just, well, was thinking of someone else."

Tails looked down and blushed. Cream's brows furrowed. "Who was it then? The new kid?" she asked angrily, pushing him away, but Tails grabbed her hand. "What?! No! No, Cream, you have to understand. It wasn't her," Tails begged. Cream tried to yank her arm away but she was still weak and besides, Tails held her with such force she was starting to give in. But _no, _she wouldn't do that! Besides, why should she listen to him!?

"Let me go!" she yelled. "I'll do it alone. Then you can spend time with your pretty little fox, and I'll be out of your way!" Cream gave her arm one final yank, and this time, Tails let go. As he reached home, Sonic greeted him with his palm up ready for a hi-five, but his arms drooped to his sides as Tails dragged by. "Hey little buddy, you okay?" he asked gently. Tails straightened his back. "Yeah. Sure," he replied. "Hey Sonic?"

Sonic was all ears. "Yeah, what?" he asked.

"What do you do when you lose someone you love, then somebody else loves you but you get mad at her, and now that you want her _so badly _she hates you?" Tails asked, sinking down into the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his tails around him. At this point Sonic had bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. But he couldn't fight it. Eggman, he could handle, but this…

"wahahahaha!" he laughed, rolling back on the floor. Tails looked annoyed. "I'm serious!" He furrowed his brows. "Quit it!"

"I know Buddy. God, I know! YOU'RE IN LOVE!"

Tails stood up, looking down on the breathless hedgehog. "I'm not!" He cried.

"Denial means you are," Sonic said cheekily, standing up. He hugged his best…no, brother, and shook him until he was dizzy. He knew it. Before Cosmo had arrived Tails' cheeks had always been bright red when Cream was there, and often after they did a job together Sonic would find him curled up in his little fort.

Something stung.

It stung very badly.

"What the FUCK Tails!" Sonic roared. "Why'd you do THAT?!"

Tails smirked. "Just getting even…"

**Bookie: Well, like it? Next chapter is full Taiream and Shadamy. Bye, and no worries! NO WORRIES. There will be Sonamy.**


	2. A whole lot of paint

A yellow-orange fox with twin tails was gazing at a dusty X-Tornado. He gazed at it dreamily.

Suddenly a cry from outside the garage was heard. It was Sonic. "TAIIILS, your friend is here!"

Tails paused, then smiled and ran out excitedly to greet her. He was dressed in a green hoodie that accented his fur, long jeans and his normal shoes, but he also carried a bag and a racket. "Thanks a bunch, Snowy," he said, holding out his hand for a hi-five. "And thanks, too, in advance." Tails gave Sonic a teasing glare, and then added, "Maybe you'll actually help me, unlike _somebody _I know, right Sonic?"

Sonic frowned. "I thought you were the only multi-tailed fox there was," he muttered. "And besides, why would you ask a girl to help you kill your little love-bug issue?" Tails put his arm around Snow in a friendly way, and then waved. He and Snow had nothing romantic going on. The last week he had felt like he had reunited with a sister he never had. Today, after millions of distressed, confused calls and some rumors, Snow had agreed to help him.

They were heading to a tennis court, and it was a long walk. Tails wanted to fly. But if he did, the wind currents would interrupt his questions. "Cream's a nice little girl. Her innocence is a bit immature, though, but she greets everybody with a smile." Snow sipped on her milkshake. Tails was looking down and dragging his feet along. How come he was so sad? Whenever Snow mentioned his name, Cream frowned, and looked away.

"What _is _wrong with you and Cream, Tails?" Snow asked, as she pulled up her socks. Tails had already dressed in his tennis gear under his clothes and he was just waiting for Snow to finish. He looked down, lost in thought. Snow straightened and lifted a brow, then picked up her racket and served. "If you don't want to tell me, don't do it," she said gently. Tails bit his lip and hit. "That's okay, Snow. Just don't comfort me after. Is that a deal, triptych?"

Snow jumped to the side to counter his hit, and nodded. "Sure."

Tails closed his eyes. "Well, there was this girl. Her name was Cosmo, and I liked her. We flew in space together, and ever since she came Cream had been sticking with Amy instead of me, as usual. The closer I got to Cosmo, the farther _she _got.

"One day we had to destroy something. And Cosmo knew the one way we could. But once she told us, I hated the plan. I couldn't do it, and I wouldn't know if I could survive without her..." Tails' tails and ears drooped, and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. The ball rolled away. Snow straightened and approached him, then sat him down on the bench. As she did, Tails couldn't help it. Tears flew freely from his eyes and he cried into Snow's shoulder. Instead of telling him to stop, like Sonic, Amy, Blaze, and his other crew had so many times before, Snow stroked his hair and told him to let it all out.

Meanwhile, Charmy and Cream had strolled to the same Sports Gen courts, and Cream had spotted Tails holding the arms of another girl, Snow. Charmy gulped. "Poor kid," he muttered, as Cream stormed off and approached the teary-eyed Tails. She pasted a smile onto her face, mostly intended for Snow. Cream knew Snow was more of the sisterly girl type, but it was Tails that received the hard slap. "I think you forgot what I did for you," Cream said coldly. "Isn't there something you're leaving out on that story?" she asked, almost starting to tear up. Tails was still breathing haltingly. But he clenched his fists and said. "Yeah, maybe I did. And why should I even include it!?" he yelled. Snow backed away slowly. Cream was really crying now, so close to Tails, so close to the feelings she wanted back, so close...but yet so far. While she wasn't replying, Tails was yelling. "I _know _what you did! I _know _how many times you tried! I know, Cream! I know, alright? I liked Cosmo," he furrowed his brow and wiped away his tears. Cream hesitated. "You..._liked..._Cosmo...?" she asked.

Charmy crept up and put a hand on Snow's shoulder. "Any drama I missed, sweet fluff?" he asked softly.

"Lots of it," Snow whispered back.

Tails angrily pulled Cream closer. "Yeah, I _liked _her, okay? That was all...There was someone else I had in the deepest part of me. And that was _you, _alright!" Before Cream could react, Tails had locked her in and kissed her, blushing but still crying. Snow's tails pricked up and Charmy had nearly screamed. In seconds the whole gang was there, behind the benches, watching the cute couple.

Amy was sobbing. "Oh, Tails," she cried.

Charmy smiled. "Wow, I feel...great for the little guy," he muttered. Snow patted his shoulder. As the two pulled away, everybody got up and cheered. Tails turned red but Cream only smiled. He glared at the grinning white kitsune. "What the _hell, _Snow!" he protested.

Snow pouted. "I helped, didn't I?" she asked. "And if you won't get together with her, I'll murder you!"

Tails looked down at Cream and slid his hand into hers. "I...well...It's Cream's choice, really," he stammered, switching back into the shy Kitsune he really was. Cream blushed. Tails started curling up in his fort again, but then a very, very annoyed Mrs. Rabbit roared, "TAILS. THE. FOX. I _refuse _to tolerate any more of my daughter's sobbing about you and your _rudeness. _If you won't get my daughter in a relationship within this very _hour, _I will contact your parents and have you killed!"

Tails blinked. Then looked down at Cream. Angrily he turned to the group and said, "Can you _please _just disappear again?" he asked.

Snow sulkily agreed, and wrapped her triple tails around the audience.

Tails closed his eyes. "Cream the Rabbit. Will you please go out with me?"

He shut his eyes tightly, expecting another slap. But this time...

"Yes."

His eyes widened, and his tails wagged. "Really?"

"Just _please _promise me it's going to be awkward." Tails blushed and started stammering...

"He promises!" Snow yelled angrily. "He promises. Now smooch already!"

Tails grinned and leaned his forehead on Cream's. "We shouldn't get her angry," he whispered. Once again their lips met, and this time, the crowd gave them privacy. Snow and Charmy stayed, though, still having their games to play. "They'd better not," Snow growled. Charmy felt himself go red at the sight of her. "Yup," he agreed, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek before flying off.

Snow blinked.

**Bookie: I'm so sorry I removed A master School Ball GTW! **** I hated to have to do that. But It shall RETURN! No Shadamy or Sonamy, I know. Sorry.**

**R&R**


End file.
